ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Justice League 6 - Global Meltdown
Raven: Justice League 6 - Global Meltdown is a 2018 superhero action martial arts TV Series, the sixth and final movie in the Justice League Hexalogy, released 6 months after the devastating Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School Shooting. This movie was the deadliest in the collection as it took out a whopping 309 villains across 32 episodes. Cast * Brandon Routh - Superman * Robin Jones - Beron * Stephanie Dickson - Hanso * Adam Weavers - Versad * Andrew Wilson - Danil * Luke Adamson - Adluk * Lorna Wright - Arnor * Harriet Skyaski - Skiha * Megan Pardoe - Pargan * Tom Langmead - Adlan * Matthew Cullen - Lenat * Michael Newtons - Linmis * Ben Williams - Lamil * Paige Keeley - Kelpa * Rose Iron - Orrin * Ellie Marshall - Almar * Sophie Gilbert - Terso * Serinda Swan - Zatanna * Richard Philips - Lipra * Rebecca Digman - Darna * Leo Clark - Cleral * Angus Taylor - Taylan * Laura Fern - Fera * Brian Cinar - Branic * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Aled Diamond - Dialed * Emily Marron - Catwoman * Tiffany Kathryn - Kara Danvers Events * Roebling Nightmare (June 24, 2018) Episodes Disc 1 * Episode 1: Fight For The Light (January 11, 2018) * Episode 2: Lightning Strikes (January 18, 2018) * Episode 3: The Battle for Earth (January 25, 2018) * Episode 4: The Last Laugh (February 1, 2018) Disc 2 * Episode 5: Hand of Fate (February 8, 2018) * Episode 6: Home Turf (February 15, 2018) * Episode 7: Origin Crisis (February 22, 2018) * Episode 8: Sons of Trigon (March 1, 2018) Disc 3 * Episode 9: War of the Light (March 8, 2018) * Episode 10: Amazon Fury (March 15, 2018) * Episode 11: Halls of Power (March 22, 2018) * Episode 12: The Corrupted Zamaron (March 29, 2018) Disc 4 * Episode 13: Oa Under Siege (April 5, 2018) * Episode 14: Flash Museum Burglary (April 12, 2018) * Episode 15: Blackest Day (April 19, 2018) * Episode 16: Deep Desires (April 26, 2018) Disc 5 * Episode 17: Wastelands Wonderland (May 3, 2018) * Episode 18: Prison Break (May 10, 2018) * Episode 19: The Phantom Zone (May 17, 2018) * Episode 20: The Will of Darkseid (May 24, 2018) Disc 6 * Episode 21: Harley's Heist (May 31, 2018) * Episode 22: Iceberg Lounge (June 7, 2018) * Episode 23: Wayne Manor Gala (June 14, 2018) * Episode 24: Age of Justice (June 21, 2018) Disc 7 * Episode 25: Riddled with Crime (June 28, 2018) * Episode 26: Earth-3 (July 5, 2018) * Episode 27: Deluge (July 12, 2018) * Episode 28: The Judas Contract (July 19, 2018) Disc 8 * Episode 29: Atlantis (July 26, 2018) * Episode 30: Justice League Dark (August 2, 2018) * Episode 31: Metal (August 9, 2018) * Episode 32: Forever After (August 16, 2018) Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Martial Arts Movies Category:2018 Category:Sequels Category:TV Series Category:Adventure Movies Category:Video Games Category:Raven: Justice League 6